Courage, Duty and Honour
by Pixel and Stephanie Forever
Summary: When Harry is expelled from Hogwarts after the Chamber of Secrets incident, Hermione quits to go with her only friend. When Dumbledore pressures other schools to close their doors to them, only one place gives them hope - Cackle's Academy. Making new friends, the pair will face challenges both old and new.
1. Chapter 1

**End of An Era and The Start of A New One…**

"Today is really going from bad to worse" said Harry.

"What's up?" asked his best, and closest, friend, Hermione Granger.

"Dumbledore asked me to go to his office" tossing her a note delivered by House Elf.

"How is this a bad thing?" she asked. The pair were sat in the common room of Gryffindor tower – their House at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"It is the entire staff as well" Harry said.

"Maybe Professor Dumbledore wants you to talk about what happened to the entire staff" said Hermione.

"But he has had enough time to tell everyone, Hermione" Harry said and stood up, sighing as he did so. "I'll be back as soon as I can" he said and stepped out of the portrait that covered the entrance of Gryffindor. Hermione was thoughtful about her friend for a long time – most thoughts being about what had happened to him in the Chamber of Secrets.

"Is that Potter's?" asked a voice. Hermione shook herself from her thoughts and looked up at Percy Weasley – Prefect for Gryffindor House.

"Yes… He leant it to me so I could read it" Hermione closed the book. "Why do you ask?" she questioned.

"Professor Dumbledore asked me to ensure that all of Potter's things are put into his trunk"

"Is he going home early?" asked Hermione.

"You could say that, I suppose" said Percy, taking the book from Hermione. "Of course, he will never be coming back again"

"_What_?" Hermione's voice squeaked.

"The Headmaster has decided that Harry Potter is too dangerous for him to remain at Hogwarts. I have to say, though, that I find it a trifle odd, but I suppose Dumbledore knows best" Percy went upstairs to the 2nd Year Dorm to carry out his tasks very quickly indeed. Hermione watched in horror and then hurried out of Gryffindor and dashed off to find Dumbledore's office and plead for Harry to remain at Hogwarts. He was her only real friend – Ron Weasley was an arrogant and pompous idiot who had no manners whatsoever. As she hurried along the corridors, her mind started to organise a defence.

#

"… and that is how everybody feels, Harry" Dumbledore said. His eyes twinkled but Harry looked away from them.

"But why?" he asked.

"It is felt that, given your ability to perform some level of Dark Magic, the school would be better off without your attendance here. The Board of Governors has recommended this to me, and I have to agree with them. Your magic will be bound and you will go to live with the Dursleys" Dumbledore told him.

"I didn't do anything wrong" Harry protested. "I tried to tell you about the snakes, but you were too busy. I had to go down and rescue Ginny because it would have been too late by the time you got there. Every time I do something right, I get punished for it instead of getting praised" Harry had had enough. He had been made fun of two years, with teachers unwilling to do anything, attacked by members of staff and all but outright accused of being a murdering. "Besides" Harry said calmly, "You can not expel me" and Dumbledore frowned.

"Why?"

"Because, Mr Dumbledore" Harry said, taking off his robes, "I quit"

"You can not do this"

"You were going to expel me anyway" Harry said, rising from his seat. "Professor McGonagall, I think I shall miss you a lot. The same goes to you, Professor Flitwick and Professor Sprout. You" Harry pointed at Snape, can just sod off" and, with that, he left the office with the stunned staff gaping widely.

#

He met Hermione coming up the corridor and the girl asked what had happened.

"… and so I quit" Harry finished his tale.

"How can they do this to you?" Hermione gasped. "None of what you have done was dark…"

"All I know is that Dumbledore was going to take away my magic and leave me to the Dursleys. I don't know what I am going to do, Hermione, but I reckon those Goblins at Gringotts know what to do. What's up…?" he saw the sad look displayed by his friend.

"If you go" she sniffed, "I'll be on my own. You know what Ron is like with me"

"Hermione, if I stay in the magical world, then they will come after me" Harry said. "I'm going to ask the Goblins for options and take the best one" he gave her a hug. "I'll write and…"

"Stay where you are, Mr Potter. You are going to go back to your relatives' house and that is _final_" Dumbledore said from behind.

"But Professor!" Hermione protested, "They hate magic"

"That is not my fault" Dumbledore replied. "Mr Potter has to be barred from our world for good for he is Dark"

"But you can speak to snakes" Hermione countered, "And nobody says you are dark"

"Miss Granger, we will speak of this later. Now, stand aside. Mr Potter, I regret it came to this…" Dumbledore raised his wand. "_Stup_–"

"_NO_" Hermione cut Dumbledore's spell off by stepping in front of the Headmaster and pointing her own wand at him. "_I won't let you_" she yelled.

"Miss Granger, detention for the rest of the term and a week once you return from the summer holidays. Now stand aside" Dumbledore's voice was firm.

"I will not let you hurt Harry or send him back to his nasty relatives" Hermione told him – looking behind Dumbledore to see the other members of staff observing the going on.

"Miss Granger, I have to say I am most disappointed in your behaviour" McGonagall said.

"Oh, belt up" Hermione snapped. "You know what? Stuff this school. If Harry is leaving – then I quit too"

"You can not"

"I can and I will" Hermione glanced behind her and saw something in Harry's eyes.

"You would be unsafe out of this school without proper control over your magic" said Dumbledore – his eyes twinkling.

"I'll take that risk" Harry said. "And, by the way, please stop doing whatever it is you are doing"

"Come on, Harry. Lets our stuff and get out of here" Hermione backed slowly down the corridor with her wand out. The two children hurried as quickly as they could, sometimes getting odd looks from Harry's Muggle clothing, but making it to Gryffindor tower without any more issues. Pushing through the students, they split to their respective dorms and started packing their things with the right amount of magic. Casting lightening and shrinking charms, they said goodbye to their friends and left Hogwarts.

#

Their first move was to get back to London, and so they made their way to the train station in Hogsmeade and put the various trunks and things on the overhead racks before settling down to the journey. They got some curious looks from the other passengers who, for one reason or another, could not use other magical means of transportation. Once in London, they went to a little café on Platform 11 and worked out what to do next.

"I think that we should go home" Hermione said.

"I don't have one of those" said Harry darkly.

"What do you mean?" and Harry let loose the entire tale of the abuse he suffered at the hands of his relatives. "Would you like to come home with me?" Hermione asked. She held back the tears that stung at her eyes.

"Really?"

"Mummy and Daddy always said I could bring home a friend if I really wanted to, and I really want to help you, Harry" Hermione shrugged. "All we have to do is to figure out how to get to my house"

"Lets ask that guy" Harry said, indicating the man next to them.

"Before you ask" said the man, "I am indeed a Wizard. How can I help you exactly?"

"We need to go back to my family in Surrey, but we've no idea how to get there. Do you have any Muggle money that we could use? I promise to pay it all back" Hermione said.

"I don't have any money" said the man. "However, I will take you to the Ministry and they can help you there. Meet me back on the Hogwarts Express platform in ten minutes" he replied. And, with that, he finished his tea and walked away.

"I wonder why they stick out like that" Harry asked Hermione.

"I have no idea" she replied. "You would expect them to at least dress right"

#

"May I see your wands please?" the witch on the security desk asked.

"Why?" asked Harry.

"The law states that anybody entering the Ministry must have their wands weighed and examined for any dark curses"

"And do you believe that a pair of second year students could do such curses?" Hermione asked.

"It is possible" the witch said. "Now please hand me your wands"

"I want to see your identification" Harry said. "That's the law… We have to be sure that you are who you say you are" and the witch gave a look of grudging respect before showing her warrant card. After looking hard at the picture, the two children gave their wands over for an examination.

"Where is it you wish to go?" she asked the pair.

"We need help getting to my home in Surrey" Hermione said.

"Why are you not at school?" asked the witch, a frown crossing her face.

"We…"

"We ran away from Hogwarts" Harry said. "Long story… _Very_ long story…"

"Ah well then" the witch nodded in some understanding. "You want one of three departments then. Being runaways should involve you getting sent to Social Services. On the other hand it would also involve you being sent to the Department of Magical law Enforcement. You might also be wanting the Department for Magical Transportation"

"What would you suggest?" asked Hermione.

"Go to the DMLE… Go to the front desk and ask to speak to the Duty Auror"

"Thank you" Hermione said to the witch, and led Harry from the desk towards a set of lifts with a list of Departments separated by floor number. A minute or so later, and the pair arrived at the front desk of the Auror Department.

"Good Evening" said Harry. "May we speak to the Duty Auror please?"

"Why?"

"Because we are two escaped students from Hogwarts and would like very much to go to a house in Surrey, have something to eat, watch The Bill and go to bed" Hermione said.

"I see…" the man on reception pressed a button on the counter top. "Duty Auror to the front please. Duty Auror to the front please" and a short time later were in a small office.

"… and that was when you ran" said the Auror. "Very tricky indeed. For you, Miss Granger, we just have to send you home with an escort. Mr Potter has been requested by Professor Dumbledore to return to the home of the Dursley family"

"I don't want to go there" Harry said.

"Why?"

"They bea… They believe in hatred of magic. Dumbledore put me there years ago despite people telling him what kind of people they were" Harry said. He didn't want to talk about what the Dursleys did to him to grown ups just yet…

"My Mum and Dad said that Harry could live with us until we found another school to go to" Hermione said.

"Is this put n written form?" asked the Auror. "We would need confirmation of this" and the pair shrugged.

"I don't think so, sir" said Harry.

"Right… Well something needs to be sorted out. I shall talk to my boss and see what can be done for you, Mr Potter. I will arrange an escort for you, Miss Granger and also arrange for somebody in our Department of Magical Education to visit you shortly"

"May I stay with Harry?" Hermione begged.

"I am afraid that that is impossible" the Auror said. "However, I will personally see to Harry's future. I will Floo call your parents, miss"

"They are Muggles" Hermione reminded him.

"I apologise… I forgot that was the case"

"What if you took me home and brought Harry along? That way you could ask them yourself" Hermione smiled.

"_That_ Miss Granger, is a very good suggestion indeed. In fact–" the Auror was cut off by the door opening and Dumbledore stepping inside.

"There you are, Harry, my boy" his eyes twinkled.

"Excuse me, Professor Dumbledore, but I am not your boy. And before you say it, I do not wish to go to the Dursleys because of what they do to me"

"But you have to go to the Dursleys, Harry. Otherwise, the blood wards would fall"

"What blood wards, Mr Dumbledore?" asked the Auror.

"_Blood wards_?" Harry whispered to Hermione.

"_A set of spells and enchantments normally used to keep criminals under house arrest_" she replied. As they whispered to each other, the Auror and Dumbledore had been arguing – ending in the Auror withdrawing his wand and pointing it at Dumbledore.

"Albus Dumbledore, I am arresting you on suspicion of illegal application of Blood Wards. You do not have to say anything. But it may harm your defence if you do not mention, when questioned, something which you later rely on in court. Anything you do say may be given in evidence"

"You can not arrest me" said Dumbledore with some amusement.

"I can" said the Auror. "And I just have. I suggest that you hand over your wand and sit down before I have to stun you". What followed was a lot of people coming and going, a lot of shouting and waving of hands and two children playing hangman whilst they waited to be dealt with.

"Mr Potter. Miss Granger. My name is Amelia Bones and I am the head of the DMLE. I understand from my Auror that you have been having some issues with Professor Dumbledore" a middle aged witch with a monocle spoke to them. "Things are not very clear at the moment, but the information you have given to the Auror is at least enough for us to hold Professor Dumbledore for questioning. I also understand that you have decided, the pair of you, to leave Hogwarts"

"That's right, Miss" Harry said. "Dumbledore was trying to send me back to live with my Muggle relatives that hate all things to do with magic. Hermione said I could sleep with her"

"Oh?"

"Um…" Harry and Hermione both blushed heavily.

"They haven't said anything formal about it, Miss" Hermione said, "But they are very nice parents"

"I can not help but think you are biased in that opinion, Miss Granger" said Madam Bones. "I will go with you to your parents' house along with Mr Potter and find out what they wish to do. Despite your clearly high intelligence, you can not just give your word on the behalf of your parents"

"What if they say no?" asked Harry.

"Then you will be sent to a Magical Children's Home and put up for adoption and fostering" Bones watched as Dumbledore was taken away to the cells.

"I did that once" Harry said quietly, "But Dumbledore brought me back to the Dursleys and said he'd bound me to live with them until I was old enough to go to Hogwarts"

"That is a most serious charge and I trust you would not back this up without evidence to prove it"

"Unless you can read minds, Miss, then I would have to say no. I bet Dumbledore did what Lockhart used to do and wiped out every record or altered it to suit his own purposes"

"Mr Potter, it has been a log day for me. I have been talking with Goblins, dealt with three cases of exploding underwear, had a powerful wizard put into cells and have yet to eat dinner" Bones chuckled. "Come! I shall take you to Miss Granger's home and see what is to be done. Whatever happens, I will have an Auror or two come round to speak to you about what happened today and in the past"

# # # # #

The Grangers were more then happy to take care of Harry for some time, saying that Hermione had creatively interpreted their offer of having a friend come round. Harry went to sleep feeling tired and didn't wake up until well into the morning.

"Good Morning, Mrs Granger" Harry said after he had come downstairs. "Sorry for wearing some of my uniform, but it was the only thing that I have that fits me"

"Long story" Hermione said.

"After what you told me and my husband last night, I am not surprised your Aunt and Uncle didn't treat you right. I am happy to see you have not fallen into their ways" Hermione's mother said. "However, have the two of you thought about what you are going to do? You will need to go to another school, and it is not as if we can enrol you at the local High School"

"Maybe that Auror could suggest something" said Hermione. "Mrs Bones did say she would be sending somebody around to meet us today"

"Well I hope they don't do anything like arrive on a flying carpet"

"Those were banned years ago" Hermione said. "Anyway, I suppose they will send somebody who knows how to be discreet"

_BANG_

"Or perhaps not" Harry smiled. A slightly embarrassed looking Auror picked themselves up off the floor and looked at the trio.

"Mr Potter. Miss Granger. Mrs Granger. My name is Tony Stamp – an Auror. That is a magical policeman" said the Auror to Hermione's mother.

"Are you here to question me about what happened?" Harry asked.

"You and your friend" said Stamp. "However, I must also inform you that the only other school in the UK has closed its doors to you. Dumbledore was able to persuade them to do so. The Department of Magical Education are looking into other options, but they will take yours into consideration if you come up with one"

"Is it possible that they could go without schooling? Perhaps get tutors?" asked Mrs Granger.

"Maybe, but it is always better to have people their own age to learn with" Stamp said. "Now, I have to take you to the Ministry to ask some questions and deal with everything else. Mrs Granger, would you be happy to sit in with Harry as a responsible adult?"

"I suppose so. Give me a minute to inform my husband – he'll be worried otherwise"

#

Three hours later, and Aurors had arrested Professor Dumbledore and Hagrid on a number of charges. Dumbledore was the more serious with him wilfully going against the wishes of Harry's parents as well as dipping into the Potter accounts now and again. Sworn statements had been taken from both Harry and Hermione along with copies of their memories using a device known as a Pensieve. Both children thought it was a cool thing and asked if they could buy one, but Madam Bones said that was impossible. After lunch in a rather nice café in Diagon Alley, the two Grangers and Harry went clothes shopping and got several changes of clothes for Harry to wear instead of his Hogwarts uniform. After that was taken care of, and packages shrunk, their escort got a message to take them back to the Ministry where something had been found for their education.

"This is Miss Cackle" a woman that had introduced herself as Mafinda Hopkirk said. There was another witch in the room who looked very normal compared to most other Magicals they had met so far. She wore mainly grey or black, had horn rimmed glasses on a chain around her neck and had a pair of eye that twinkled with warmth.

"You must be Hermione and Harry" said Cackle.

"I'm Harry" Harry said.

"Well I didn't think you would be anybody else" said Cackle. "Now, as I understand it you have been bared from the other school in the country" and the pair nodded. "I run a private school that has been in my family for hundreds of years, and it is not one that is under the purview of the Ministry… For the most part" she added. "Normally we only take girls, but, given the circumstances and your wish to stay with Miss Granger, you may attend Cackle's as well"

"What do we have to buy in the way of things, Miss Cackle?" asked Mrs Granger.

"Just the uniform and a broom. Exercise books are provided for at the school, but you may bring your own note books and other such things yourselves. Is something the matter?" asked the woman, seeing Hermione's expression.

"I am afraid that I have a fear of heights" Hermione blushed in embarrassment.

"Ah, well we can always set you up with special classes to overcome these fears" Miss Cackle had, to Hermione and Harry's opinion, the appearance of a slightly plump and caring grandmother.

"I want to thank you for letting me stay with Hermione, Miss, but there are two things up. One is the fact I don't think a skirt will look good on me and the other is Hedwig. She is my Owl and as loyal a friend as any other. I don't think that she and a cat will get on together"

"Perhaps a modified version of what the uniform is? A pale purple shirt and the school tie perhaps with a black jumper with the school crest…? Yes that seems suitable, I would think" and then she settled back and let Harry and Hermione talk and ask questions about her Academy.

**A/N:**

**Okay, so sue me... I hate first chapters of fics because you never get them the way you want them. Third and final release in the tribble fic bonanza, and I will be going to a Monday and Wednesday format for HP releases with either a Friday or Saturday release date for other fics.**

**Anyway, next chapter will have Harry and Hermione spend some time together as friends, Harry learns what it is like to be a normal child and then the begining of their time at Cackles. There will be a Multi fic, but not a harem...**


	2. The Start of a New School

**The Start of a New School**

"Guess we walk from here on out" Hermione said. She and Harry had got off the coach in the village and started to pull their trunks behind them.

"I wonder what it is like with everybody there" Harry said. Miss Cackle had taken them around the castle the previous week and introduced the pair to the other staff: Miss Hardbroom, Miss Drill, Miss Bat, Mrs Tapioca and Mr Blossom. Harry had got the impression that Miss Hardbroom did not like him very much at all, though this appeared to be a dislike applied to Mr Blossom as well for some reason.

"Do you think that we can make friends?" Hermione worried as she watched a bird fly overhead.

"Give me some paper and glue and I can make anything" Harry laughed. Hermione playfully hit him on the arm as they continued to walk through the forest. They saw a young girl moving as well – talking to herself and carrying a broom that appeared to have seen some major accident in the past.

"Are you alright?" asked Hermione.

"Yes" said the girl. "I always seem to get lost every time I have to do this… Are you new here?" the girl looked at Hermione in her uniform.

"Yes" she replied. "I am just starting here. This is Harry Potter…"

"_The_ Harry Potter?"

"Oh, for fu- here we go again" Harry sighed with a shake of his head. "Yes, I am Harry Potter. Vanquisher of Voldemort, Boy Who Lived and now available for weddings and Bar and Bat Mitzvahs" and the other girl smiled and held out her hand.

"My name is Mildred… Mildred Hubble" and Harry and Hermione shook her hand. "Is Harry helping you to the school or something?" she asked.

"Actually, I am starting here – same as Hermione"

"But you are a boy, and boys are not allowed at Cackle's" Mildred said, brushing aside a largish branch.

"Normally that is the case" Harry said, "But I was expelled by the Headmaster at Hogwarts who was insane… to say the least. Miss Cackle offered me a place here and I took her up on it. This is Hermione Granger. She is my friend, confident and all round annoying pain in the ar–"

"We're here" Harry was cut off by Hermione's speaking.

"We're supposed to fly over the walls" Mildred said, "But you do not have a broom" she looked at Hermione.

"I have a fear of heights, but Miss Cackle is doing something for me to get over that. Until the, though, I can't fly with the rest of you" she replied.

"Miss Cackle is awesome" Mildred said, leading the way towards a gate set into the stone wall that ringed the school.

"What do you do on the first day here?" asked Harry.

"New students are sent to an induction assembly, but I don't know if you two will be asked to go. The rest of the school settles in, unpacks and sorts any problems out" and Mildred opened the gate and slipped inside. Harry and Hermione followed and took in the number of arrivals. Miss Drill had set up a long table was serving mugs of some sort of liquid which everyone seemed to be partaking of. The pair got a lot of curious stares, although Harry thought this was mainly because he was in a modified version of the Cackle's uniform. They accepted a mug each of the drink and then found a quiet corner of the courtyard to sit down and drink it. After a while, Mildred came over and introduced the pair to her friends Maud Moonshine, Enid Nightshade, Ruby Cherrytree and Jadu Wali. They explained the story again of why they had come to the Academy and were talking when a pair of girls came towards them with snooty looks on their faces.

"And _what_" said one of them, "Is _he_ doing here. Are standards so low that we have to take in boys now?"

"Buzz off, Ethel" said Maud.

"You shouldn't talk to me like that" the girl addressed as Ethel said. "I'm going to make Prefect this year and I am going to tell Miss Hardbroom about each and everything that you and your sad little bunch of friends do. Now… Who are you?"

"I am Hermione Granger"

"I don't reconise that name" Ethel frowned.

"I'm a Muggle Born" Hermione was not liking this girl a single bit.

"Oh, I see" Ethel sniffed and looked at Harry. "What about you?" she demanded.

"I am Harry James Potter, Boy Who Lived" Harry stood, swept his cloak out dramatically, bowed and kissed Ethel's hand. "A pleasure" he added. Ethel blinked several time in mute puzzlement before turning on her heel and walking away with the other girl. Mildred's other friends looked at each other before Enid spoke.

"Do you think that we could be friends?" she asked.

"I will most certainly think about it" Harry smiled. His attention was distracted by a white bird that flew over the wall and started to circle. This caused everyone in the courtyard to looked up and follow the bird's movements.

"Please don't tell me somebody from Pentangles is coming here" groaned Ruby.

"Actually" Harry pushed himself up from the ground, "She is mine" and he stepped out into the courtyard and held out his arm. The bird made a final loop before swooping down and coming to a landing on Harry's waiting limb. "How are you, girl?" he stroked Hedwig's feathers and made a bit of a fuss of her.

"She's yours?"

"Awesome"

"Beautiful"

"Her name is Hedwig" Harry said. "She is a very good and close friend of mine" and the girls in the courtyard said a good many nice things about the Owl before Miss Hardbroom appeared out of the ether.

"I am pleased to see you have all arrived safely" she said. "Perhaps you might wish to take your things up to your rooms?"

"Yes, Miss Hardbroom" the group said.

"Miss Hardbroom!" Ethel spoke from a little bit away.

"Yes, Ethel Hallow?"

"That boy has an Owl instead of a Cat" she said smugly.

"I can see this, Ethel" Hardbroom said, "But Harry Potter has a strong familiar bonding with his Owl and it is against our highest laws to block it from coming here"

"Why is he here?" she asked.

"That is none of your concern, girl… Now take your things and go inside. Harry, would you follow me please? I have found a place that your Owl can rest when it is not needed"

"Thank you" Harry nodded in thanks and looked back at Hermione. "Would you mind taking my things up to my room?"

"There is no need for that" and a bolt of energy from Hardbroom's fingers hit Harry's luggage and vanished. "I have not disintegrated your belongings" the witch said, noticing Harry's expression, "They are in your room awaiting your arrival. Now then… follow me" and Hardbroom walked off – Harry and Hedwig following.

"Is she always like that?" asked Hermione.

"Actually" Enid said dryly, "This is one of her good days" and the others explained about Hardbroom's brisk and business like manner.

"Lets get your stuff to your room" Mildred said. "We don't want to get into trouble from HB on the first day"

#

"Ah, Harry…" Miss Cackle was stood at the open doorway of Harry's room.

"Yes, Miss Cackle?" Harry stood.

"I just thought I would pop by and see how you are doing. I hear that you and Hermione have already made some friends and some enemies already" Cackle smiled.

"Ethel?" Harry frowned. "She just seems a spoilt little girl, although this is just my first impression"

"Unfortunately, Harry, you may well be right. Well… Would you like to come down for dinner?" Cackle asked.

"I just have a few things left to do, Miss Cackle, and then I will be down. Did…" Harry hesitated, "Did Mrs Tapioca remember about me?" he asked.

"She did remember that you don't care for liver" Cackle told him. "She has prepare a sort of stew for you instead"

"I hope it was not too much trouble"

"We have a small number of students that have differing dietary needs. It is not too much trouble to accommodate you" Cackle smiled. She bid Harry goodbye as he set about putting his things into order.

# # # # #

True to form, Hermione was found after dinner in the library looking at all of the books sitting on shelves. She could sense the excited magic in the room and she couldn't make up her mind as to which book to choose from. In the end she settled for one on the history of the castle, and she signed it out carefully in the record book. Shutting the door behind her, she hurried back to her room before it was curfew time.

"There she is…" a voice sneered at her – making her stop and turn around. Ethel and the girl she now knew to be called Drusilla stepped out from behind a pillar and stared at her with disgust. "I don't know how they could allow someone like you here" Ethel said. "Drill was one non-witch too many, and now we have you here"

"It's disgusting" Drusilla said, nodding her head in agreement.

"Why don't you just pack up and go home now?" Ethel stepped closer. "What's this?" she snatched the book out of Hermione's arms. "We are not allowed to take books this old out of the library"

"We should go and report her to Miss Hardbroom" Drusilla laughed coldly. "She'll give you a detention on your first day at Cackle's"

"And what?" asked a much older voice, "Is this then?" and they saw Miss Drill coming towards them.

"She took one of the restricted books out of the library, Miss Drill" Ethel said, putting on the sort of expression ones finds with stuck up little children who crave the power they can get a hold of.

"And what book is this?" asked Drill.

"_Castle Overblow – A History_"

"Ah, well you see Ethel, Hermione here actually does have permission to take this book back to her room. She was curious about the history of the school and so she asked Miss Hardbroom for permission" Drill took the book and handed it over Hermione. "You may go, Hermione. As for you two… If I hear of you bullying or attempting to bully a new student because of her heritage again, I will personally make sure you serve detentions until the end of the term. I know you make fun of me because I am a non witch, but I choose to ignore it. If I hear of you insulting Hermione again, I may speak to Miss Hardbroom and Miss Cackle about those times. Now, off to bed without another word"

"But, Miss Dri–"

"I said without another word, Ethel" Drill's blue eyes flashed with amusement. "Detention tomorrow evening with me after dinner. Now go"

"Yes, Miss" and Ethel and Drusilla walked away in silence.

#

"You are up rather early, Harry Potter. Have you, perhaps, not slept yet?" Hardbroom asked as she appeared out of the ether.

"No, Miss. Well, I actually mean yes" Harry said. It was a little before six in the morning and Harry had risen from his bed and put on his dressing gown and slippers, picked up his wash bag, placed his wand into his dressing gown pocket before leaving his room and heading towards the shower.

"Well…" Hardbroom drew the word out. "Which is it?"

"I got up early to prepare for the day ahead. Given the fact I am the only boy pupil here, I didn't want any accidents" and Hardbroom gave a faint smile and a nod of approval.

"Very well, Harry. I will let the other teachers know about what you will do later on. I will see you later for breakfast" and she popped out of sight.

"She seems quite nice when she smiles" Harry said to himself. With that, he set off to the bathrooms and started his morning.

#

"Hi, Harry" Mildred smiled as she saw Harry enter the dining hall for breakfast.

"Hi, Mildred. Did you sleep well? That storm was very powerful"

"I got some sleep" said Mildred as they went inside. "We always get a storm on the first night of term. I think it is just one of those things" and Harry nodded knowingly.

"What do we have for breakfast?" he asked, looking at the huge tureens lining the wall. Rows of tables with benched seated had been arranged down one side of the hall with the dishes, spoons and tureens on the other.

"Cereal or toast" Said Mildred. "Otherwise, its cold and lumpy porridge"

"Porridge?" Harry asked. "I love porridge" and he served himself a large portion of the stuff and sat down to eat it.

"It never fails to amaze me how Harry can find pleasure in food" Hermione said. "Seeing as he never got any…"

"Excuse me?" Mildred blinked in confusion.

"Long story" Hermione said. She sat down next to Harry and Mildred sat on his other side and attempted to eat the porraige.

"Cold as normal" Mildred said. She looked at Harry and Hermione's dishes and saw steam rising from it. "How have you got hot stuff?" she asked. Harry looked furtively for anyone watching the trio, but he saw that nearly everyone else was trying to eat what was offered for breakfast.

"Like this…" and slyly reached up his left sleeve and withdrew his wand. "Tepidus Is Sursum" he whispered. The tip of his wand glowed slightly and Mildred's bowl became warmer.

"You have wands?" Mildred whispered to her newest friends. "Nobody here has wands"

"_We_ do" Hermione smiled. "We know that nobody here uses wands, so we've decided to keep them hidden and only use them when we have to"

"But magic is not to be used for selfish and trivial reasons" Mildred said. "The Foster's Effect would make that magic use go crazy"

"Ah…" Harry waved a porridge covered spoon at Mildred. "Hermione did some research into this and she found it doesn't exist"

"_What_?" squeaked Mildred – causing some of the girls to look at her with curiosity before returning to their breakfasts. "But it has happened to us a number of times. I know it seems to hate me.." she added sadly.

"It's a spell set up by the old schools to teach witches to use magical power responsibly. It didn't work for the warming up because it was a good and needed thing to do"

"What else can you warm up?" Mildred attacked her porridge with gusto.

"All sorts of things" Hermione shrugged. "Why do you ask?"

"It gets very cold here because there are no windows in any of the bedrooms" Mildred said.

"Yeah… Why is that?" asked Harry.

"HB says it is to do with making us healthy and clear headed" Mildred replied. She glanced up and saw Enid and Maud walk into the hall and head towards the serving tables. They got her inclinations of the head to take the porridge which they did and sat at the same table as the three.

"Good morning, Enid. Good Morning, Maud" Harry and Hermione said at the same time. The two girls returned the greeting and then asked why Mildred had indicated they should take the porridge.

"Harry?"

"Move them over here a bit and lean over" Harry took out his wand and repeated the warming charm.

"Totally extreme" Maud said. They waited until Ruby and Jadu came down and sat at their table before explaining the wands they both carried.

"We're not going to use them unless we actually have to" Hermione said. "We want to fit in with everybody else, so please don't say anything to anybody else about it. From what I know of her already, that Ethel girl would be jealous and cause me and Harry a whole load of problems"

"What wands?" asked Enid carefully.

"Thank you" Harry said.

"What do we have this year to start with?" asked Maud.

"A double lot of Potions" sighed Mildred. "I hate Potions because HB always seems to pick on me"

"Sounds like Snape at Hogwarts" Harry chuckled. "We both got good enough grades at Potions at Hogwarts, and I assume that the teaching methods are not all that different to what we use"

"There are only so many ways to make potions" Jadu nodded in agreement. "Perhaps we should finish and get our things ready. I don't think that Hardbroom would want us late on our first day of term" and they finished their breakfasts and hurried back to their rooms to collect their books for Potions.

# # # # #

"Good Morning, girls"

"Good Morning, Miss Hardbroom" the girls replied.

"Today is your first full day from holiday" Hardbroom said, stepping up to the front of the class. "Let us start with something simple like a Forgetfulness Potion. You will find the ingredients in the stock room and the instructions in your books" the woman looked at her class. "Begin" and they opened their books and consulted the entry on the potion.

"Says we need standard herbs, Lethe River Water, Valerian sprigs and four mistletoe berries" Harry read from the text book.

"I'll get those things from the stock cupboard if you get the cauldron set up and the fire going" Hermione said.

"Deal" and Harry went to fetch a large enough cauldron. "Size 3 should do it" he said to himself and carried it back to his place on the lab table. Setting it up on a tripod, he had the fire lit and started cutting the Valerian sprigs as Hermione poured in the water and crushed the berries with a pestle and mortar. They took turns in stirring in clockwise and anti-clockwise directions. As they worked, the pair was being watched closely by Ethel and Drusilla. Ethel was jealous of her position as best in the year and didn't want any new comers to ruin that place for her.

"What do we do about them?" Drusilla asked. "They are new here and everyone seems to like them"

"Then we make it look as if something has been taken by one of them and put it in their room" Ethel said, adding more ingredients.

"Like what?"

"Hubble Bubble's broom or Cherrytree's radio. Not right now, of course…" she added with a look down at the potion book, "But soon enough"

#

"What do we have next?" asked Hermione.

"Flying lessons" Enid replied. "After that we have a ten minute break before going off to Spells class with Miss Cackle"

"After that we have lunch and then Chanting and PE" Maud added.

"Spells sounds quite nice" said Hermione.

"That and PE" said Harry. "I used to like PE at Primary School"

"Did you ever play netball or softball?" asked Ruby.

"Rounders" Harry said. "Though that was only when it was raining and we had to use the indoor hall. Mainly we used to do outdoor sports like running, football and dodgeball"

"Is that so?" asked Drill – causing them to jump in surprise. "Perhaps I should do that"

"Yes, Miss Drill" Harry smiled. "At Hogwarts, the only sport was flying. Don't get me wrong, I like flying, but I miss PE loads…"

"Perhaps I can have Miss Hardbroom conjure something up" Drill said. "If you had the choice, Harry, what would you do?"

"Rounders" Harry replied.

"I used to play that at school as well" Hermione said. "I missed it at Hogwarts"

"Well it is a little too late to come up with something on short notice" Drill replied, "But perhaps I will speak to Miss Cackle about finding some money in the slush fund. For the time being, however, I suggest that you all get to Flying Lessons before Miss Hardbroom gives you all detention" and the girls and Harry left for their rooms to get their brooms. Hermione sat on a bench in the courtyard taking notes on everything that Hardbroom said to the class – giving her the chance to learn the theory at the very least.

"You too, Hermione Granger" Hardbroom's voice shook her out of her thoughts.

"Miss?"

"Please pay attention, Hermione. As I was saying, this year has been chosen to make a special flying display at the Halloween festival. You will be please to know, Mildred Hubble, that the Chief Wizard will not be in attendance this year" and the girls laughed at Mildred's expression. Harry caught Hermione's eye and simply shrugged – they'd get the story later.

"Yes, Miss"

"Every girl will be required to fly in the display. We shall use our lesson time here to practice"

"Excuse me, Miss" Harry put up his hand.

"Yes, Harry?"

"What will I be doing?"

"You will be in the display"

"But you said that every girl will be required to fly. But, Miss Hardbroom, I am not a girl"

"_I'll say…_" Enid muttered.

"Thank you, Harry Potter, for pointing out my mistake" Hardbroom didn't _quite_ smile, but one side of her mouth twitched.

"My pleasure" Harry said straight faced.

"Hmm… Would you mind teaching Hermione to fly?" the witch asked.

"Of course not, Miss Hardbroom. Couldn't we make a confidence potion for her to take?"

"Potions, like magic, are not to be used for trivial reasons"

"But it can't be that if Hermione just needs the confidence to learn to ride a broom" Harry said. "As far as Hogwarts was, we only got the one lesson and that was cut short by an accident"

"I saw you ride, Harry, and you rode like a natural"

"When I was put on the Quidditch team, I got a lot of practice in flying in before the first match"

"Miss?" another hand shot up. "May I help Harry with Hermione as well?" and Hardbroom was surprised to see it was Mildred. She managed to keep the surprise off her face and nodded primly.

"Very well, Mildred. Should you be able to have Hermione complete the Basic Broom Ability Course, then I shall award you some extra academic credit"

"Thank you, Miss"

"May I help too, Miss Hardbroom?" asked Ethel.

"I can not have half of my class absent, Ethel Hallow" Hardbroom turned her gaze on the girl in question. "If you had wanted to help earlier, then you should have been quicker to offer. And besides, do I really have to remind you of the last time you offered to help with a broom?" and the older witch felt something akin to satisfaction at the look of shame and embarrassment on Ethel's face. Hardbroom dismissed the class but asked Hermione to stay behind.

"Miss?"

"You do not own a broom, Hermione, but you are going to need one. What brooms did you use at Hogwarts for your flying lessons?"

"I think they were called Tinderblasts, Miss Hardbroom" Hermione replied.

"_Those things_" Hardbroom betrayed her surprise at that one. "I am not surprised that you were ever put off from flying if you used one of them. I would suggest either buying or renting a Palaestra Virga to start off with. After getting used to flying on one of those you might be able to get into the faster brooms such as a Cleansweep"

"Thank you, Miss Hardbroom" Hermione smiled. "Do you have a catalogue of brooms? I would like to know what is out there in the market, and I am sure that Harry would like to see what else you can buy for his broom"

"I am sure that one can either be found or ordered for you. Now I suggest you go inside and get ready for your next class" and Hardbroom vanished into the air.

"I wouldn't mind learning that trick" Hermione said in awe.


	3. Friends Made – Enemies Crossed

**Friends Made – Enemies Crossed**

_Dear Mr Potter,_

_As you did not attend your hearing, the court has ruled in the following judgements:_

_Your custody is to be returned to one Albus Dumbledore_

_Your possessions are to be handed over to him at the same time._

_You will not make contact with a Muggle Born, to wit, one Hermione Jane Granger_

_All titles, monies and properties have been handed over to Albus Dumbledore_

_You will return to Hogwarts_

_Failure to comply with any of these rulings will result in a fine and imprisonment_

_Signed,_

_Ho Lee Fuk_

"Excuse me, Miss Hardbroom" Harry had taken the letter to the staffroom, "But I could do with some advice" and he showed her the letter.

"I believe this is a matter for Miss Cackle to decide upon, Harry. Do you mind if I show this to her?"

"No" Harry said. "I know she acts as my guardian here, so that first point is moot"

"It may be hard to prove that in court" said Hardbroom, looking over at the letter once more before folding it back into the envelope. "I will speak to Miss Cackle about this at the first possible opportunity. I ask that you keep this secret until something has been decided upon"

"Yes, Miss"

"Very well… Now go to your next class"

"Actually, we've got a free period today because Miss Drill fell out of bed"

"So?"

"Head first"

"I see" Hardbroom pursed her lips together. "The Headmistress will be taking her next Spells class in a few minutes, so I suggest you make good use of this unexpected surprise and teach Hermione to fly. The Confidence Potion should be settled by now"

"Yes, Miss. Thank you, Miss" and Harry left to find Hermione and teach her how to fly.

#

"This is your broom" Harry said. Hermione's broom was a bit stockier then anybody else's but this was because training brooms were meant to be slower and less prone to flying off on their own. "I know it sounds strange, Mione, but you have to become one with the broom. Like a horse, the broom will not do as you command – why do you think Neville's acted so badly during that flying lesson?"

"So how do I get it in the air?" Hermione asked.

"You can sit either side on or straddle it" Harry said. "To get it in the air for side sitting, you put out your hand and say _Hover_" and the training broom floated upwards at the right level for Harry. "_Down_. You try it" and Hermione got it to hover. Sitting side on for ease and safety, Hermione was able to move around the courtyard at waist height.

"I can do it!" she beamed.

"What you did was to get it in somewhat of a circle, Mione" Harry chuckled. "Try going from one side of the courtyard to the other – turning to one side halfway across"

"How?"

"Use the hand nearest the tip of the broom" Mildred said. "Just twist your wrist slightly to one side. Not too fast, Hermione, or you'll fall off and hurt yourself!"

"And you can not go into a hospital wing without me going there first" Harry laughed. "We have a tradition to maintain" and Hermione laughed as well – then the pair had to explain what Harry had meant to a confused Mildred.

"Do you want to try and fly in formation?" asked the girl.

"I don't think I am ready for that" said Hermione.

"Nothing too hard" Harry said. "All you will have to do is fly in one straight line and keep in line with me and Milly"

"That all?" Hermione asked. It looked as if the potion was wearing off and Harry wanted to get as much use out of it as possible.

"Just speed up a little bit" said Harry, getting onto his Nimbus and looking back to see Mildred getting on hers. Hovering three abreast, the trio glided almost silently through the courtyard and to the other side. Harry and Mildred dropped back to give Hermione plenty of space to glide down to the ground – and letting them see someone fire a spell which hit Hermione's broom. With the girl in question screaming loudly, the broom suddenly shot off like a rocket and went higher and higher.

"What happened?" asked Mildred. "Somebody fired a spell, I know, but who would do that?"

"I don't know" Harry said, "But I'll be right back" and he kicked the Nimbus into full power and blasted off in pursuit of his terrified friend.

"HEEEELP MEEEEE" she screamed. "I WANT TO GET OFF"

"I'm here" Harry said. "Try to slow down the broom"

"That won't work" Hermione panicked.

"_Finite_" Harry cast with his wand. The training broom slowed down and then tipped downwards and fired its way down. "Well… That shouldn't have happened" Harry groaned and powered downwards to the training broom with Hermione still clutching it tightly. Pushing the Nimbus to the fullest possible, Harry caught up to Hermione, grabbed the tail of her broom and then put his own into reverse – slowing the fall so that Hermione merely tumbled to the courtyard with a few scratches and a single cut to her left leg.

"And what, may I ask" Hardbroom said as she appeared out of thin air, "Is the meaning of this?"

"Please, Miss" Mildred began, "Me and Harry were helping Hermione to learn how to fly. We were just doing one more thing when something hit Hermione's broom from the upper part of the castle"

"You can ask them" Harry jerked his head at the group of girls that had gathered to watch what was going on.

"Well?" Hardbroom asked. The girls confirmed Mildred's story and said that they had heard nothing being spoken. "Very well" she looked at Hermione whom hadn't moved. "Take her back to her room and look after her until she comes round. As for the rest of you, remain in your rooms until the school has been searched by the staff"

#

As it was Ethel that had attacked Hermione's broom, nobody was found after a careful search and lessons resumed. Harry was worried about Hermione the rest of the day and hurried up to her room as soon as the last bell went.

"Are you alright?" asked Harry.

"I think so" Hermione sighed. "I guess I owe you my life"

"I guess that is the second time that you've said that. HB says you can come out of here tomorrow. She thinks that you just had a bit of a sudden shock to your magical core"

"Do you know what happened to the broom?" Hermione asked. She sipped some water that was on her bedside table.

"Hardbroom and Cackle have gone through every single thing they know, but nothing has seemed to do the trick. The question that needs to be answered is who would attack you? Surely they would have gone for the more valuable target and attacked me" Harry shrugged.

"Maybe it was Miss Cackle's sister" Hermione said. "She might have been trying to get at her for having the school instead of her"

"Agatha isn't anywhere near here" Harry said. "Miss Cackle thought of that at once and contacted the Guild – nothing"

"Dumbledore?"

"I doubt an old man could make it to a girls school" Harry said. "Not without looking like a pervert"

"He would still worm his way out of that" said Hardbroom – popping into view as she did so.

"Do you ever come in when someone isn't dressed?" Harry asked with a grin.

"The woman concerned did not make a complaint" Hardbroom said icily. "I supposed you would be here, Harry. Miss Cackle has asked me to bring you to her office for a talk about that letter. I dare say she has come to a decision as what should be done"

"I'll be fine, Harry" Hermione assured him. "I have some reading that I should be doing"

"Indeed you should" Hardbroom said. "I have to speak to Hermione alone for a little while" and Harry shrugged, gave Hermione a hug and left her room.

#

"Come in" and Harry opened the door to Miss Cackle's office and stepped inside – closing the door behind him. "Ah, Harry… Do take a seat"

"Miss Hardbroom said you wanted to see me"

"I have made some enquiries about this letter" Cackle put it on the desk between the pair. "Your only real option is to take this to court and prove that Albus Dumbledore was not your magical guardian"

"Who is?" asked Harry.

"That information has been kept secret" Cackle said. "The only way you could find out is if you go to the Ministry in person and look up your records"

"They don't have them" Harry said. "Gringotts bank has those"

"_Really_? Not unheard of, for sure, but very unusual" Cackle said. "A court case against Dumbledore will be long and difficult, Harry. If my sister is anything to go by, then that man will use every dirty trick and method in the book to get his hands on you. Once he does, he can control your mind to make you say things"

"I can defend myself" Harry said.

"Of that I have no doubt, my dear, but think about those times when you go out of here to collect potion ingredients. Whilst you can defend yourself very easily, you could be addled by a captured Hermione…"

"Then what do you suggest?"

"As much as I hate to say this, I am afraid you would not be able to leave the school until the court case. For your needed visits to the Ministry, I shall have Miss Hardbroom go with you"

"Locked away whilst everyone else gets to play… Doesn't bother me – I am used to that by now"

"What do you mean by that?" asked Cackle. Harry sighed and explained everything that had happened to him at the Dursleys.

#

Fenella Feverfew was walking past Cackle's office when she heard somebody blow up.

"THE BASTARDS"

She was somewhat surprised to realise it was Miss Cackle

#

"… and this will also mean that you will be unable to attend the Halloween celebrations" Cackle said, calming down a great deal.

"I will leave if this causes you any trouble" Harry said.

"I do not think that Hermione, Mildred and the others would find that very nice" Cackle smiled. "I do not know how, but I will try to make it up to you in another way"

"Thank you. When do you think this case could be heard?" Harry asked.

"Not until after Halloween" Cackle replied. "I called in a few favours owed to me to speed things up a little. You may want to take this time to familiarise yourself with the way magical government works as well as the law. If you wish, I could arrange for Miss Hardbroom to tutor you"

"Thanks, Miss, but I think I can manage on my own" and then he smiled a little. "Do you think I could have a pass to take books out from the library outside of school times?" and Cackle nodded.

"I will have them for you by dinner" she promised him.

#

Harry looked at his friend after he explained the entire situation to them. They had gathered in Hermione's room and sat wherever they could find a perch – Maud ended up, somehow, on the wardrobe top.

"We need to prove that you are not mad" Mildred said. "The question is how"

"Normally by having a full examination by Doctors" said Jadu, "But if this Dumbledore is as powerful as you say, Harry, then he can have the results fixed in his favour"

"I could ask my parents" Enid said. "They are both Doctors and I am sure they wouldn't mind helping with this. I can send them a letter if you want"

"Thanks" Harry said. "You can use Hedwig to send it. She'll like a nice long flight"

"What we have to figure out as well" said Ruby, "Is why Dumbledore never told you that he was your magical guardian"

"I bet he didn't want Harry to know what he was doing" said Hermione. "But shouldn't he have taken you to Gringotts instead of Hagrid?"

"Dunno" Harry shrugged. "I'll see what's in the library after dinner. I wonder why he suddenly decided to do this now"

"Probably because you would be entitled to gain your Lordship" said Maud.

"Sorry…?" Harry frowned in confusion.

"Oh boy" Enid rolled her eyes. "If you are the last living member of your family, then you would be entitled to gain the Lordship or Ladyship of your house and gain control of all of your finances"

"How do you know that?" asked Hermione.

"I do pay attention _sometimes_" Enid smiled.

"We'll need a full accounting of your vaults, Harry" Hermione said. "If Dumbledore has been taking money from it, and we have to suspect he has, then that could be useful in getting his petition turned down"

"Can we win?" asked Jadu.

"_We_?"

"We're your friends, Harry" said Mildred. "Friends stick together"

"Thanks" Harry said quietly. "Means a lot" and the other girls, minus Hermione, made it a point to find out what had happened to Harry.

"HELP!" a voice called out and Harry ran to the door and stuck his head out. Not seeing anything, he went towards the screaming and found a red haired girl down at the bottom of the stairs in an untidy heap. When he got down, he was surprised to see a wheelchair on its side – and even more surprised when he noticed the girl appeared to have no legs.

"Are you alright?" he asked, flipping the wheelchair the right way around and helping her back into the thing.

"I will live" the girl replied, then looked up at the person who had helped her. "You are Harry Potter"

"Actually, I'm Daniel Radcliffe" but the girl narrowed her eyes.

"My name is Annabelle Elizabeth Furlong. Thank you for helping me" and she noticed Harry's gaze downwards. "I see that you have seen I do not have my legs. I lost them due to an illness that developed from birth I had to have my legs amputated. I could have magical operations to have them regrown, but I have chosen not to have it done. Are you quite finished looking at me?" and the girl turned the wheelchair round and was heading towards the corridor she had clearly careened down when Harry spoke up.

"What happened to you"

"Are all boys thick? I just told you what happened"

"I meant just now"

"My legs were hurting so I took them off and sat in my wheelchair. Somebody spelled it to go whizzing off before tipping me out at the foot of the stairs" Harry walked towards her and could clearly see the dyed blonde streaks running through her rich red hairs.

"Who would do such a thing?"

"Ethel Hallow" the girl replied.

"I'm going to find a teacher"

"I would prefer it if you didn't"

"Why?"

"Because I do not wish to make a formal complaint"

"But she bullied you"

"I am somewhat aware of this" said Annabelle, "But I do not want to make a complaint because there is no use in doing so. Now, if you will excuse me, I must be going" and she started off back up the corridor before stopping and looking back. "I apologise for my rudeness, but today has been bad for me" and started off again.

"Oh, I know…" Harry whispered as he watched the girl wheel away, "More then you know"

# # # # #

"Mr Potter" a Goblin that was familiar to Harry came out of a side door. "It is nice to see you again. Good Morning, Madam" he bowed slightly to Hardbroom.

"It is raining… It can hardly be called a good morning"

"Don't mind her, Griphook, she lost her sense of humour"

"Has she tried looking behind the sofa?" asked Griphook with a chuckle. "If you would care to follow me, please" and he led Harry and Hardbroom through door and to a lavishly decorated office. "What can I do for you?" he asked. "Your letter spoke about something of great importance" and Harry nodded.

"Dumbledore is trying to get control of me, my vault, everything I own and send me back to the Dursleys"

"The Dursleys? Why would Dumbledore want to send you there? That family is on a list of people you are not to be sent to live with" Griphook frowned. He opened one of the files on his desk and searched through it. "Ah, yes… Here we go. You were supposed to go to either the Longbottoms, the Boneses, or, failing that, be given to one Sirius Black"

"Longbottom?" Harry frowned. "Neville's parents?"

"Indeed, Mr Potter" Griphook put the file down. "However, both of the Longbottoms were attacked by Death Eaters at the end of the Dark War as revenge for the loss of Voldemort. By the time everything was realised, Dumbledore had said you had been given to a good family but, for the purposes of security, you were not to be contacted by the magical community"

"That lying, deceitful bas…" Harry cut himself off as Hardbroom shot him a purposeful look. "I strongly suspect that he has been stealing from my account. Can you tell me if this is possible?"

"It should take no more then ten minutes to do so" Griphook replied. He summoned another Goblin and asked him to bring him the Potter Account ledger. Once delivered, Griphook looked at every entry since the death of Harry's parents. "I am ashamed to say that Gringotts has failed you, Mr Potter" anger was clearly visible on the face of the Goblin as he looked up. "According to your Account transactions, he has been stealing from the day you went missing to us. A rough estimate would suggest in the order of fifteen to twenty million Galleons"

"Miss Hardbroom, I will see you in the Potion Lab tomorrow evening at six" Harry said. "THAT FUCKING ARROGANT, LYING, CHEATING, COCKSUCKING, ARSEHOLE" Harry exploded. It was all he could do to keep his magic under control. Hardbroom, who was an extremely powerful witch, was in fear for her life – and only one other magical user was _that_ powerful enough.

"Under the circumstances, Mr Potter, I will have all of your remaining money withdrawn and sent to any other bank that you desire. We have failed you, and would not blame you for such an action" but Harry, somewhat calmer now, shook his head.

"I am here to claim Lordship over the Potter family" he said. "Once I have done that, I demand that you investigate each and every transaction undertaken in my name by Dumbledore. One other thing" Harry said. "I want my Magical Guardian changed from Dumbledore to Miss Cackle"

"Being a Lord, you would not need one" Griphook said.

"I know this, but I have found her to be a better person then Dumbledore ever was" Harry said. "How long will the paperwork take to file to claim my Lordship?" he asked.

"At this time of night…? I would say about two hours" Griphook said. "There are a number of tests that must be completed, but that shouldn't take too long"

"Thank you" Harry reached into the inside pocket of his jacket and pulled out a packet of papers and dropped it in front of Griphook. "File those at the same time"

"What are these?"

"Insurance policy" said Harry. "It names Hermione as my successor should Dumbledore try anything towards me. If he wins, then the Dursleys will kill me and try for my money. I promised her parents that Hermione would be looked after… That is what I am doing"

#

With the Ministry working a graveyard shift, the paperwork and everything else was filed quickly and without Dumbledore knowing about it. A few days later, and Harry sat in a doctor's office in a Hospital that looked after magical people.

"Harry Potter?" a man and woman entered. "I am Doctor Nightshade. This is my wife, Doctor Nightshade" and Harry could see the family resemblance to Enid.

"Doctors" Harry nodded politely at them.

"I understand from our daughter that you need a full examination" the male Doctor Nightshade said.

"Its for a court case" Harry said. "That and the fact I am beginning to doubt the level of care I once received at my old school"

"Enid said something about that" Enid's mother said. "Do you have a copy of everything from your last examination?"

"No" Harry replied. "I never had anything given to me at all. Madam Pomfrey said that she'd take care of all of that"

"Well lets start, shall we? We'll do some blood testing whilst we're doing the rest of the examination"

# # # # #

By the end of the day, Harry had been weighed, tested and examine in more ways then he thought humanly possible. A copy was given to him to file at Cackle's Academy, and another copy filed with Gringotts for their investigation. At one point, they had taken Harry to see one of the on-shift opticians who examined Harry's eyes – concluding that his cheep glasses where affecting his eyesight. Whilst they couldn't cure his problems fully, they could give him a potion that would correct the damage and put his eyesight to what it should be – complete with his new prescription glasses. Doctor and Doctor Nightshade also took the opportunity to have Harry quietly entered into their system as a patient.

"When you go and see Enid, please tell her that we will not be able to be with her this Christmas. We've been asked to go on a tour of magical hospitals in Europe and we've accepted the offer" Enid's mother said. "She'll understand"

#

"I understand" said Enid sadly. "They sometimes worry about their jobs more then me, but they're good people all the same. I guess I can arrange something with Miss Cackle to stay here over the holiday"

"Maybe they will reconsider" Hermione said. They had gathered in the dining hall to eat after a long day studying – or being examined, in Harry's case.

"I don't think so" said Enid.

"When I took control of my family's stuff" Harry said, "I found that I owned several castles, manors and cottages. I was thinking of checking one of the manors or castles out over the break. You could always stay with me"

"I don't think that my parents would let me stay alone with a boy"

"I assure my intentions are strictly honourable. Besides, I don't want to see any of my friends without a home this Christmas"

"Thanks, Harry" Enid said. "You're kind of sweet"

"Of course, all of you are invited to stay" Harry added.

"You mean that?" asked Mildred.

"Apart from Hermione and Hedwig, you guys are the only family that I have" Harry replied. "Why wouldn't I want to spend it with you?"

"Are you looking forward to tomorrow?" asked Maud.

"I can't go" said Harry.

"Sorry" the girl blushed. "I forgot about that"

"No big deal" Harry shrugged and attacked his dinner. He watched as Miss Hardbroom went past them with a few sheets of paper over her arm, holding one to the wall of the dining hall, she zapped it with a silent sticking charm before vanishing out of the far end.

"I'll be back" said Ruby. She stood, went over to the noticed and read it – coming back quickly. "It's a notice for Prefect" she said excitedly.

"You know that Ethel will try to rig it so that she wins" Jadu said. "She is always trying to use the fact her father is on the board of governors to get what she wants"

"When do nominations have to be in by?" asked Hermione.

"By the end of the week"

"That's three days" Maud said.

"And you know that Ethel is going to do everything to win" said Ruby. "Posters, bribes, detention threatening…"

"I'll enter it" said Harry.

"You?" asked Mildred.

"Its funny" Harry smiled. "Everybody knows me, and yet not that many people know me. Some people will vote for me simply because there is another candidate. Others will do the same simply to see what things I will come up with"

"And what will you promise the others?"

"Better food then what is served here" Harry said. "And have it hot as well"

"Cackle will never agree to that" Mildred shook her head. "Even I know she can't afford it. Any surplus money goes on funding the repairs to the school"

"I didn't actually say Cackle would be paying for it" Harry said.

"_You_?" asked Hermione.

"Well I do have a large amount of money that is just crying out to be spent. It is nothing to have done… Just a couple of hundred pounds or so" Harry smiled and finished the last of his soup. There was a long silence that only became broken when Jadu spoke somewhat lazily.

"Where?" she asked, "Do I cast my ballot?"

#

Harry was on his way to change into another uniform because his old one was covered in mud. He had, somehow, slipped whilst not moving at all in the courtyard.

"Did you see him fall?" Ethel's voice came around the corridor, and Harry hurried into the nearest open room. Pushing the door somewhat closed, he waited to see what was being said.

"He fell off his feet quicker then you made that girl come off her broom" Drusilla laughed.

"She shouldn't be better than me in this school" Ethel said. "That girl ought to know her place" and the pair kept talking as they walked past the classroom Harry was hiding in and headed towards the Potion Lab.

"You cow" Harry muttered. "You'll pay for that" and he hurried to his room to change. Once he did so, he rushed back downstairs and looked for the first teacher he could get a hold of – Miss Drill in this case.

"You look as if something is bothering you, Harry" Drill said.

"I know why Hermione lost control of her broom" said Harry. "Ethel cursed it with a spell"

"And how do you know this?"

"Because I overheard her and Drusilla talking about it whilst talking about me" Harry replied.

"And what did they say?" asked Drill.

"Drusilla said that I fell over quicker then the time Ethel had cursed Hermione's broom. Then they said something about making sure Hermione knew her place"

"Come with me" Drill said. "I think that we had better have a word with Miss Hardbroom" and the pair set off to find the Deputy Headmistress.

**A/N:**

**Another new chapter for you all to enjoy...**

The character known as Annabelle Furlong is based on the daughter of a real life person I know very well - and her appearance and related matter has been gone over with between me and her... Although I wish she would let me have dart gun in her crutch a'la James Bond  



	4. Trials and Twists

**Trials and Twists**

"You know" Harry said, "The odds are looking good in our favour" and Mildred smiled at him.

"Who would have thought that Ethel would have been so evil as to hurt Hermione" she said. "I haven't seen HB that angry since the last time she did something to a broom"

"I didn't think this place even had that many windows" Harry chuckled. Hardbroom had made Ethel clean every window and polish every desk in the school without magic as well as serve detention for a week and a half.

"Are you all set for tomorrow?" Mildred asked.

"Mmm" Harry gestured at the paperwork on the desk in the library. "Hermione seems to have covered everything"

"Thank you" the girl replied. "I try my best"

"And that is all I can ask from you" Harry smiled.

"Just wish we could come with you" Hermione sighed, putting down the pen she was writing with.

"Rules" Ruby said. "Hardbroom said that only Harry could go – and that's only because he is expected to be there" but that was a lie. Harry feared an attack upon himself, and he didn't want to get his best friend hurt in anyway. Harry would attend the appeal the following morning along with Miss Cackle and, hopefully, show them what Dumbledore had been doing for over two decades and more to the Wizarding world. The group worked long into the night – having been given special permission to do so from Cackle. However, they had all gone to bed by 10pm except for Harry had gone down to the kitchen and got himself a drink before heading up himself.

#

The following morning started off with a surprise for Harry. As he had been returning from his early morning shower, Harry heard somebody coming up the steps of the staircase and turned to see a slightly dishevelled Enid creeping back to her room. Her dressing gown appeared hurriedly tied and her slippers had been placed on the wrong feet. A closer look revealed, to Harry's blushing and embarrassment, a bra from the left dressing gown pocket – though it did not appear to be of Enid's size.

"Please don't say anything about this to the others, Harry" Enid said, somewhat pleading with him.

"That I saw you out in the early morning with another girl's bra in your dressing gown pocket?" he frowned. "Have you stolen it?" the boy asked.

"I haven't stolen it" Enid hissed. "It's Annab–" she cut herself off with a furious blush. "I'm bra sitting"

"Bra sitting?" Harry asked. He wasn't the greatest expert on girls, but he was fairly certain he had never heard of bra sitting before.

"Look…" Enid looked up and down the corridor to see if anybody was coming. "I've spent the night with Annabelle Furlong, alright? She was having some bad nightmares and so I helped her. I've just picked up the wrong bra and I'll get it back to her sometime today"

"Right…" Harry rolled his eyes and hummed something that sounded very much like _Puppy Love_ as he walked away. He hadn't known until then that Enid had a crush on him, but he certainly thought so now.

# # # # #

"All rise!" a wizard in jet black robes called loudly. "Hear Ye! Hear Ye! Hear Ye! All those involved in the case of Potter versus Dumbledore draw near and you shall be heard. God Save The Queen!" and the judge walked up to the box and sat behind it – a greying and somewhat plump wizard that enjoyed the name of Alex Quill.

"You may be seated" he said. "I have read the papers submitted by both sides, and I have agreed to hold this hearing. Whatever is decided today will be set in stone and can not be changed in any way. As I understand it, you have both chosen to represent yourselves" and Harry and Dumbledore nodded. "Very well… Mr Dumbledore, you may begin your argument first"

"Thank you" Dumbledore rose from his seat. "Harry Potter is– "

"Objection!" Miss Cackle said.

"Mr Dumbledore has not said anything yet… What grounds is your objection based on?" asked Quill.

"Harry Potter has his Lordship. The fact that this hearing is to decide if he should keep that is not in dispute, but please ask Mr Dumbledore to refer to my student as Lord Potter" Cackle said.

"Your point is well taken" Quill said. "Mr Dumbledore, you will refer to Lord Potter as Lord Potter"

"Lord Potter is my magical dependant of 13 years of age, and, as such, is not capable of making decisions about his future. His parents put in their will that he is to be placed under my magical care and that he is to reside with his muggle relatives. It is my intention to prove, without a shadow of a doubt, that Lord Potter is not capable of making decisions about himself and ask that the court remove his Lordship and place me back as his magical guardian" and Dumbledore sat down.

"Thank you. Lord Potter, your defence?" Quill asked.

"Sir, to say the word defence implies that I have done something wrong" Harry spoke as he rose. "Sir, during the summer which has just passed, I recently came into my Lordship. With the help of the Goblins at Gringotts, I have been able to discover that Mr Dumbledore was never named my guardian and that I was never to be sent to the Durlseys in the first place. More over, it appears that Dumbledore and the Dursleys have been dipping into the Potter Family accounts and taking everything they wanted. I have papers here, drawn up by Gringotts Bank, that prove this, Your Honour" Harry handed them to a bailiff for the judge to look over. Not a word was said for the next forty minutes as the Judge looked through the papers a number of times. It was then that he made the decision.

"My Judgement is as follows" Quill said. "I am ordering this case to be dismissed with Prejudice. Furthermore, I am ordering the Department of Magical Law Enforcement to arrest and detain Albus Dumbledore and Mr and Mrs Dursley. They are to be held for questioning over the offences raised in this hearing. Lord Potter, you are free to go from this court. All applications as to the removal of your Lordship have been dismissed. The Department for Magical Law Enforcement will contact you in the next seven days about compensation for the crimes committed against you" Quill banged his gavel and then left the room. Harry and Cackle stayed long enough to see Dumbledore taken into custody by the Aurors before returning to the school.

#

"… and then he had Dumbledore and the Dursleys arrested" Harry told the excited group of friends.

"What are you going to do?" asked Mildred.

"I really don't know. I have to learn so much in order to know how to take control of the family business" he replied. "I know that I did a little bit of that during the summer, but I don't think I will know everything until I'm really ancient" he finished with a laugh.

"I'm just sorry you had to stay cooped up in the school all the time" said Hermione. She'd had to be physically restrained by Enid and Maud when Harry had returned to the school. "Have you decided what you want to do in order to get it made up to you?" she asked.

"Not yet…."

"I thought I would find you all here" Miss Hardbroom said from the doorway to Harry's room. "Miss Cackle has called for an assembly of all the school in ten minutes" she looked at Harry. "I am pleased that your business went according to your plans" and she vanished on the spot.

"I wonder what she wants" Harry said, getting off the bed and pocketing his wand before leaving with the girls. He was just about to enter the hall when he heard a scream of anger coming from the direction of Annabelle's room. The group hurried to find Annabelle sitting on the end of her bed without her legs on.

"What is going on here?" asked Miss Bat asked.

"Ethel took my legs" Annabelle said.

"Why would she do that?"

"Because she doesn't like me, Miss" Annabelle said, rolling her eyes. Harry made a hushing noise and withdrew his wand from his pocket.

"_Point Me Annabelle's Metal Legs_" he whispered. His wand turned round several times before pointing directly up towards the ceiling. Before Harry could say anything, it then turned to the left, then to the right and then through the floor. "What an evil cow…" Harry said – upset at Ethel hurting a friend in such a manner.

"Here…" Jadu brought the wheelchair out and the other girl hopped into it.

"She's gone too far" Harry stormed from the room.

"Oh lord…" Hermione shook her head.

"What's up with him?" asked Maud.

"Harry was bullied about as far as one can go. Left without food or water for days or even weeks at a time…" Hermione glanced at the others. "When the Dursleys die, I hope they pack a good sunblock" and she hurried to follow her oldest friend.

#

"Good Evening, Girls…"

"Good Evening, Miss Cackle" the girls said.

"Hello…" Harry said quietly. Hardbroom looked at him with a frown of disapproval but said nothing as Cackle spoke once more.

"As most of you know, it will soon be Jill Murphy's Day. For those that do not know, this is a day that we celebrate with feasting and celebrations. Those people with magical parents will return home to take part in those celebrations by their families. For those with non magical parents, it is a chance to have three days with their loved ones. As a result of this, you will be ending lessons on Friday during the middle of the afternoon"

"That does not mean you can let standards slip" Hardbroom added. "Some of you will be flying back to your homes, and I will be conducting a Broom examination for those people"

"As I know you will be excited by such news, you may have an extra hour before lights out this evening" Cackle said. She then spoke a little more about a few notices to certain groups before dismissing them all.

#

"So what do you do at this event?" asked Hermione.

"We normally dance naked around a fire and get very drunk" said Enid.

"Of course you do…"

"Actually" said Maud, "We do that for real. It's a celebration of life and stuff like that"

"And children are supposed to do that?" Hermione raised an eyebrow as she went slightly pink.

"No, we just stand holding torches and sing and dance" Mildred said. "Though I am going back to my parents to see them" she added.

"What about you?" asked Jadu.

"Oh, me and Harry are going back to spend the time with my mum and dad" Hermione replied. "We'll portkey there on Friday afternoon" she added.

"How are you going to tell your parents?" asked Harry.

"I was going to send them a letter with Hedwig if that was alright" said his friend.

"Sure" Harry shrugged. "She's after a nice long flight. Maybe we can have a nice stay at your house and watch movies and stuff" he smiled at the memories of those times at the Granger house.

"Ah, I am glad I found you two" said Hardbroom. She came up to the group who were sitting in the library.

"Which two?" asked Harry.

"You and Hermione" said Hardbroom. "I have a message from your Doctor, Hermione. He says that your parents have got Measles and that you can not be allowed back for the period of the celebrations"

"No…" Hermione gasped and put one hand to her mouth in shock.

"What happens to us now?" asked Harry.

"You will be permitted to stay at the school" Hardbroom said. "Miss Cackle has made arrangements for this to happen. Of course" she added dryly, "You will be expected to keep good manners"

"Couldn't they stay with one of us?" asked Mildred.

"Need I remind you, Mildred Hubble, of your circumstances?" Hardbroom asked icily. Mildred blushed red from embarrassment and look at the stone floor.

"Can we stay here?" asked Enid. Her eyes twinkled with a mischief that Hardbroom knew only too well.

"Your parents will be expecting you, Enid Nightshade"

"My parents wouldn't notice me if I held a luminous sign in front of their heads" Enid said bitterly – the light leaving her eyes. "Besides, they don't have any other place to go" she added. Hardbroom stared at her pupil before nodding sharply.

"I will discuss it with Miss Cackle. If she approves, you can stay here for the period of the festivities. You must inform your parents if the Headmistress allows"

"Yes, Miss" Enid said.

"You all have two hours before curfew. I suggest you use some of it productively" and Hardbroom vanished as she always did.

"I better write Mum and Dad a letter" Hermione said. "They better know what we're doing"

"Are you sure you want to stay with us?" Harry asked Enid. "You hardly know us as people"

"I know all I need to know about you" Enid said. "At the current moment" she added with a hint of cheek returning to her eyes.

# # # # #

"Ah, there you are…" Harry, Hermione and Enid looked up from the library desk to see Miss Cackle entering the vast room. "You know that you don't have to wear your uniforms" she reminded them.

"We know, Miss" said Harry. "But we want to anyway" he added.

"If that is what you truly want…" Cackle said. "Miss Hardbroom has left the castle, and we are the only ones left. I was hoping that we could have dinner together if you wouldn't mind eating with an old woman"

"Old? Perhaps…" said Enid.

"But you have tales to tell" said Harry, "And I would love to hear them"

"I suppose that one or two things have happened over the years" said Cackle with a smile.

"Why are you not with your family, Miss Cackle?" asked Hermione.

"Most of my family are either dead or so far away. My sister lives in this country, but…" Cackle shook her head. "We do not get on well together"

"I'll say…" Enid said with a laugh.

"I'll see you at the normal time then" Cackle said. "And…" she turned back from the door, "You can get out of those uniforms. There is only the four of us and Miss Tapioca" and then she left them alone.

"You know, she seems very lonely" Harry said thoughtfully.

"She has nobody but her sister" Enid said. "I know she likes to say her family is scattered, but that's not entirely true. Most of her family were killed during the war, and only she and her sister, Agatha, survived. She isn't a very nice person, to be honest"

"Oh…" Hermione said. She made a note to come back later and see if Agatha had ever been allied with Voldemort during the war. If she had, then the Ministry would be interested in speaking to her.

"You know, we're supposed to make a wish" Enid said.

"Wish?" Hermione frowned.

"As part of Jill Murphy's day" Enid explained. "A wish that is supposed to come true at some point in the coming year" and Harry chuckled.

"I guess yours would be a never ending library" he smiled at Hermione.

"Not _quite_" the girl replied. "I'd wish for something like the ability to learn all that is learnable and then to pass that knowledge on"

"I'd wish to be liked and respected for being me – despite the choices I make" said Enid. "Something like a famous party giver" Harry laughed as he imagined Enid throwing the world's biggest party. "What about you?" she asked, and Harry's laugh came to a sudden and abrupt halt.

"Family" Harry said. "I'd wish to see my parents for one day. To know that they loved me, they cared for me, made me smile, laugh, cry… To do everything that families do…" tears ran down from his face and splashed onto the table. "The summer I spent with Hermione and her parents was the happiest days of my life. My Muggle relatives never spent a penny on me if they could get away with it. In ten years, all the money they ever spent on good stuff for me was medicine, and then again, that was only the bare amount needed for me to get better and to start serving them again" Harry choked back a sob and excused himself. Enid made to follow but Hermione gently held her arm.

"He needs to get that out" she said quietly. "Harry was treated badly for a very long time… _Too long_... He needs help badly, but doesn't want to show any weakness in front of his friends. I've tried to be there for him, but I am not a shrink"

"Should I get Miss Cackle to have a word?" Enid suggested. Mildred, she thought, would have been a great help right now.

"If somebody else tried to talk, Harry would clamp up his emotions and not speak at all" Hermione let a few tears fall before wiping them away. "Time… Time is what he needs" and, shaking her head, turned back to her work.

"Look" Enid said, "We've been at this for hours. Why don't we just take a break until after dinner? We could do something like get some snacks and take them out to the lake" and Hermione paused, thought it over and eventually nodded and packed or tidied her stuff away. "I wonder if Mrs Tapioca has some of that pizza bread she was coo–" she was cut off by the sound of something heavy hitting something wooden upstairs.

"I thought you said that Harry would be okay…" Enid rushed upstairs to find Harry's bedroom door wide open and Harry stood shaking violently. His wand was out and pointing at something to their right. The two girls followed Harry's gaze and saw a man slumped down under bits of splintered wood and in what looked to be blood.

"He grabbed me…" Harry spoke shakily. "He tried to grab me, and the next thing I know was him lying on the floor" Enid bent down as he spoke and looked for a pulse.

"Is he…?" Hermione asked.

"Yes" Enid nodded and spoke gently. The man looked somewhat thin, had long black hair and was dirty and unkempt. Judging from the smell, he had also not been washing too much. Hermione took Harry's wands and cast an air freshening charm as hurried footsteps heralded the arrival of Miss Cackle.

"Goodness me" she exclaimed. "What happened here?"

"He just came at me without warning. He grabbed me as I had my wand in my hand. Grabbed my shoulder, swung me around, there was a flash and he lay on the floor" Harry blinked and noticed the redness on his hands. "I didn't mean to do it…" he fell back onto his bed and started shaking. Hermione quickly rushed over to him and pulled him into a tight hug. "I'm going to prison… I'm going to prison… I'm going to prison…" he chanted.

"It was an accident, and I'm sure the Aurors will know that" Hermione held him as he sobbed.

"Enid, I presume you know the unlocking spell?" and Enid nodded. "I want you to go into Miss Hardbroom's office and use the Floo in there" Miss Cackle told her. "I presume you know how to use it…?"

"I heard Ethel talking about it once" Enid replied.

"Ah, of course! I want you to go to the Ministry and tell them exactly what has happened and have somebody come quickly" Cackle watched the girl nod once and hurry away. She bent over the body of the man and searched through the ragged clothing he wore and found only a few coins and a wand. Conjuring two clear plastic bags, she levitated them inside them before sealing them tight. That one time she had watched one of Miss Drill's television programs had paid off, she decided. The woman made a note to watch more episode of this "_The Bill_".

"Harry? Drink this" Hermione rummaged around in Harry's trunk and brought up a nearly empty bottle of Dreamless Sleep.

"Why do I not know of this?" Cackle asked firmly.

"Harry has nightmares about the night his parents were murdered" Hermione bit her bottom lip. "He didn't want to be an embarrassment" and Harry silently took the remains of the potion and lay back on his bed. Within seconds, he was fast asleep without any dreams or nightmares to disturb him.

"The Aurors will want to talk to him when they arrive" Cackle said.

"The Aurors can wait. Harry needs this and that is that" Hermione said defiantly.

"You care for him, don't you, Hermione" Cackle said.

"He's my friend" Hermione shrugged. "What other reason is there?"

"Mmm" Cackle smiled. If she was anything, she was a good judge of character, and she could tell that Hermione would happily follow Harry to the gates of hell. And, she thought, most likely get a T-Shirt and pictures to prove it. "I'll move the body to the Spells class room. I don't think it will do much good to have it here when the Aurors show up"

#

"Let's see who it is" the Auror in charge, a tall and black man, said. He reached over and pulled back the sheet that covered the dead man's face. "By the power of Greyskull…" the man breathed. "It's Sirius Black!"

**A/N:**

**Whoops a Daisy…**

**Well *leans back in chair and sips from brandy* that ought to put a spanner in the works…**


End file.
